dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/21/Sept/17 - SECOND IMPACT Seven Taeryang
Patch Notes will be released in multiple parts over the course of this day. This patch brings us: *Overlord Grade *7 Taeryang *"Pub Battles" *Lvl 129 and Area 5-3 *Beat Up Skills Original patch notes here. 7 Taeryang In the multidimensional universe, before the Titans arrived on the present planet the power of verious planets joined forces to create the union of the universe to defend the peace in the universe.. ... Creation Kr_patch_overlord_creation_1.png Kr_patch_overlord_creation_2.png The creation of Overlords shares many similarities to the old Deify System. To create an Overlord Unit serveral requirments are needed: *An ARCH enhanced Transcended Unit which must share the Class as the desired Overlord * *300 Players can either select their desired Overlord Unit in the Overlord ally lobby and click the "Descent the Overlord" (패왕 강림) button, in order to be lead to the Transcended ally lobby which then presents the allowed material units for the descent. (img 1) Players can also choose to visit the desired material for a descent by pressing the "Descent the Overlord" (패왕 강림) button in the Transcended ally lobby instead, which then presents the allowed creations. (img 2) All materials used for the creation are consumed, including the Transcended ARCH Unit. Retention Effects involving the lost Transcended will be preserved regardless. The ARCH enhancement of sacraficed Transcended will continue to count towards Retention effect that have been or are yet to be unlocked. Enhancement Overlords' enhancement window is accessed through the regular "Enhance" (강화) button in the ally lobby. In order to enhance Overlords, "Souls" of the same Class are required. The enhancement window automatically selects the allowed Souls. Read the Soul System article for more information about Souls. Overall, Overlord Unit require the following materials to enhance: *Souls *Transcended Essences *Gold Pressing just "Enhance" (강화하기) will consume resources worth only one enhancement level upwards. By pressing "Auto Enhance" (자동 강화) resources are consumed for the enhancement of that unit until exhausted. The MAX enhancement state unlocks the MAX Passive skill. The Beat Up Skill is automatically unlocked regarldess of enhancement level. Enhancement costs are presented in the table below. ( List has been added to the Overlords article) Burning Swords, Ban :Note 1: Overlords have 3 Passives on top of their MAX one. :Note 2: With this patch Flint finally includes confirmed normal attack Damage Types. : Damage Types and corrections are out and inside Taeryang or their individual articles #'Non-combustible: Yes' (Active 1) Inflicts 3124% damage to one enemy, removes all its buffs and decreases its DEF by 47% for 13.6 seconds. 11.8 sec #'Non-combustible: Redemption' (Active 2) Inflicts 1820% damage to entire enemy party and stuns them for 10.3 seconds. Stunned enemies receive 88% increased damage (from this skill). 16.6 sec #'Non-combustible: Battōjutsu' (Active 3) Counterattacks for the next 9 seconds. Counterattacks inflict 2180% damage with 100% accuracity and remove the targets buffs. During this state, Ban is granted full Immunity and taunts the entire enemy party. Ban isn't able to use active skills or normal attacks, but ends this state after his 4th counterattack. 21.1 sec #''One with the Sword'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes of entire allied party by 120% and STA by 144%. Additionally, increases Ban's damage by 85%. #''Energy of the Blade'' (Passive 2) Increases received damage for entire enemy party by 65% and decreases their ATK by 22%. #''Non-combustible: Flash'' (Passive 3) Each counterattack grants Ban 1 stack of "Slash". Upon full "Slash" gauge, consumes all "Slash" to inflict 80% of his MAX HP to the entire enemy party. Enemies killed by this skill cannot revive. Inflicts 3630% additional damage to Boss-Type Units. #''Ruler of the Frenzy'' (MAX) When this skill hits enemies (Read Notes), inflicts 1836% additional damage and 570% additional damage for each buff on them. Hit enemies are silenced and receive 83% additional damage for 9.5 seconds. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF by 17% for 6.8 seconds. Notes: Slash's gauge caps at 4 stacks. Ruler of the Frenzy hits occasionally and only it will inflict the silence. Read about Battōjutsu here. "일섬" (Here translated as "Flash") is something cool and flashy. Let us know if you know its English equivalent. Shadow of Death, Miyu MK5 #'Arch Blade' (Active 1) Inflicts 3028% damage to one enemy and increases its received damage by 82% for 16.4 seconds. 12.1 sec #'Assimilated Shadow' (Active 2) Vanishes for 13.5 seconds and increases Miyu MK5's ATK by 120% and ATK Speed by 72%. 19.4 sec #'Raid in the Dark' (Active 3) Inflicts 3124% damage to one enemy. Miyu MK5 attacks enemies from behind for the next 10.4 seconds, inflicting 50% additional damage which have 100% Accuracity and are guranteed . 14.4 sec #''Sweetness of the Shadows'' (Passive 1) Increases DEX by 220% for self and recovers HP by 9% of damage inflicted. #''Specialist'' (Passive 2) Increases Single Target damage by 77% for self. During normal attacks, inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery for targets that have been inflicted with 5 stacks of her bleeding debuffs. #''Unrelentless Attack'' (Passive 3) Increases additional Boss damage by 195% for self and detects vanished enemies. #''Shadow of Death'' (MAX) Increases Melee damage by 135% for self. Additionally, (Active 3 Placeholder) now also increases ATK by 155% for self. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and inflicts a bleed debuff which damages for 90% every second, for 9.4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Notes: Two Faced Light, Ranran #'Giant Bitterness' (Active 1) Inflicts 3300% damage to one enemy and increases its received damage by 86% for 14.4 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times and is only used during "Become: Mixed Body". 1 sec #'Festival of Light' (Active 2) Inflicts 1540% damage to entire enemy party and decreases their DEF by 42%, as well as inflict 890% damage over time for 11.8 seconds. 1 sec #'Become: Mixed Body' (Active 3) Becomes the Two Faced Light for 15 seconds in which Ranran increases his damage by 165%. Upon this skills end, inflict 1770% damage to the entire enemy party as well as 40% additional damage of all the damage Ranran inflicted during its duration. Immune to dispel and prevents Ranran from using normal attacks during this state. 40 sec #''The other side of the back'' (Passive 1) Increases INT by 173% and damage by 77% for self. #''Indistingusiable Flame'' (Passive 2) Increases entire enemy party's received damage by 54%. #''Liberated Light'' (Passive 3) Increases Ranged damage by 75% for self. Additionally, during normal attacks, has a chance to decrease "Become: Mixed Body"'s Cooldown by 10%. #''Power of Haitai'' (MAX) "Become: Mixed Body" now also increases Skill Damage by 55% for self. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases INT for self by 35% for 7 seconds. Notes: Read about Haitai here... Tree of Life, Chen #'Tree of Life' (Active 1) Plants the Tree of Life for 16 seconds. Every time the tree grows, it recovers HP for entire allied party by 620% and increases their ATK by 150% for 12 seconds. The tree grows 4 separated times and increases all values by 30% each time it does. Upon the end of this skill, recovers HP by 660% for entire allied party every second for 12.3 seconds. The tree can revive 1 allied unit and grants them invulnerability for 5 seconds when doing so. Chen can only plant 1 Tree of Life at a time. 15 sec #'Tree of Death' (Active 2) Plants the Tree of Death for 16 seconds. Every time the tree grows, it debuffs all enemies by increasing their received damage by 65% and inflicting 680% damage every second for 12 seconds. The tree grows 4 seperated times and increases all values by 30% each time it does. Upon the end of this skill, inreases the received AOE damage for entire enemy party by 95% and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 1640% damage every second for 15.3 seconds. Chen can only plant 1 Tree of Death at a time. 15 sec #'Fast Growth' (Active 3) Quickly grows a planted tree to its maximum state. Also, cleanses all debuffs for the entire allied party and increases their ATK by 174%, as well as their random additional damage by 155% for 9.3 seconds. Stacks up to 2 times. 5 sec #''The Right of Life'' (Passive 1) Upon Chen's death, revives with full HP after 12 seconds. Chen is granted invulnebility for 4 seconds and Active Skill Cooldowns are fully reset. #''A Haven of Heart'' (Passive 2) Upon Chen's death, grants entire allied party buffs that allows them to only receive 10% damage if received damage exceeds 10% of their maximum HP, and recovers their HP by 840% every second for 14 seconds. #''Preciousness of Life'' (Passive 3) Increases main attributes by 155% for entire allied party and STA by 94%. Additionally increases ATK by 72%. #''Energy of Benevolent Life'' (MAX) Plants the Soul Tree when using "Tree of Life" or "Tree of Death". The Soul Tree combines the effects of both trees and increases entire allied party's damage by 720%. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or recovers HP for entire allied party by 80% of Chen's ATK. Notes: They did not mention when the trees grow nor whether all effect values increase. Both Life and Death tree can be planted, just not multiple versions of them, except for the Soul Tree. Blue Lightning, Ion #'Steam Punk' (Active 1) Inflicts 3248% damage to one enemy and increases its received Ranged damage by 85% for 13.4 seconds. 12.5 sec #'Plasma Emission' (Active 2) Inflicts 1620% damage to entire enemy party and increases their received damage by 83% for 10.5 seconds. 17.8 sec #'Hollum Bike Overload' (Active 3) Upon full "Hollum Bike" gauge, inflict 2040% damage to entire enemy party every second for 10 seconds. Additionally, increases their received AOE damage by 40%. Stacks up to 10 times. 1 sec #''Mood Maker'' (Passive 1) Increases DEX by 202% and Ranged damage by 72% for self. #''Hollum Bike Charge'' (Passive 2) Grants 4 "Hollum Bike" stacks every time she hits an enemy. Upon 40% "Hollum Bike" stacks, normal attacks and "Steam Punk" will inflict 2x their damage and inflict splash damage. "Plasma Emission"'s damage is also 2x. #''Blue Flash'' (Passive 3) Increases additional Boss damage by 140% for self. #''Master of the Hollum Bike'' (MAX) "Hollum Bike Overload" now increases Ranged damage by 75% for self. Stacks up to 6 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases DEX by 35% for 7 seconds. Notes: Hollum Bike's gauge caps at 100 stacks, thus 40 stacks trigger the skill. Momo of the Earth #'Blessing of the Earth' (Active 1) Grants entire allied party 3 blessings of the earth for 11.4 seconds. Grants 640% damage and recovers their HP by 840%. Each time an ally is healed by the blessing, one blessing is consumed. This skills effects are lifted when all blessings are consumed. 17.6 sec #'Power of the Earth' (Active 2) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 155% and increases damage when attacking enemis by 1030% of ATK. 18.4 sec #'A Great Earthquake' (Active 3) Inflicts 2320% damage every second to entire enemy party and increases their Active Skill Cooldowns by 10% by a set chance for 8 seconds. Hit enemies receive 40% more damage for 8.4 seconds. Stacks up to 8 times. Additionally, blessings from "Blessing of Earth" are not consumed over a 8 second duration. 20.3 sec #''Abandonment of the Earth'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 164% for entire allied party and increases their DEF by 31%. #''Enlightenment of the Earth'' (Passive 2) Grants entire allied party the ability to recover their own HP by 450% upon normal attacks. Additionally, increases entire allied party's ATK by 80% for 6.2 seconds upon it. #''Call of the Earth'' (Passive 3) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 58%. #''Sage of the Earth'' (MAX) "Blessing of Earth" now grants 6 blessings and its damage buff value is x2. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF for 6.8 seconds. Notes: No value was given for the DEF decrease on his normal attacks. The first active's heal should work as Transcended Kymael's heal, meaning it restores the HP once a certain HP threshold is reached. Galaxy Angler, Arin #'The Guardian Deity Holo' (Active 1) Arin has a 40% chance to invoke Holo for 17 seconds. Holo inflicts damage to one enemy with normal attacks. Every 6.6 seconds Holo inflicts 2200% damage to the entire enemy party and increases the target's received damage by 84% for 14.3 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. If "fishing" Holo failed, the chance for the next activation is increased by 10%. Removes these chance increase buffs after a successful invocation. Holo is immune to Summon removal skills. 14.5 sec #'The Patronnes of Taoism Taniku' (Active 2) Has a 40% chance to invoke "Taniku" for 17 seconds. Taniku inflicts damage to one enemy with normal attacks. Every 9.5 seconds Taniku increases the ATK of the entire allied party by 140% for 16.3 seconds. Stacks up to 3 times. If "fishing" Taniku failed, the chance for the next activation is increased by 10%. Removes these chance increase buffs after a successful invocation. Taniku is immune to Summon removal skills. 14.5 sec #'Light of Abyss' (Active 3) Increases the chance for a successful invocation by 40% and increases entire allied party's ATK by 163% for 22.5 seconds. The "fishing" chance increase buffs are not removed after a successful invocation. 17.3 sec #''Penetrating Darkness'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's additional Boss damage by 143% and random additional damage by 174%. #''Fear for the Abyss'' (Passive 2) Increases Arin's Summon's main attributes by 240% and their ATK by 400%. #''Abyssal Nightmare'' (Passive 3) Increases entire allied party's additional Boss damage by 75% every time Arin's Summons are invoked. #''Master of the Abyss'' (MAX) When Holo is invoked, increases entire enemy party's received damage by 65%. When Taniku is invoked, increases entire allied party's ATK by 94%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts damage to entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party by 30% for 6.4 seconds. Notes: Seems to only be able to invole 1 Guardian at a time. Read about "Taoism" here. Retention Effects Retention Effects specially designed for the Overlords has also been added. Beat Up System The Beat Up System is a passively active system similar to the Retention Effects. The aura admitted from the player's strongest allies force their enemies into submission. Beat Up Skills are a set of skills which are automatically acquired and activated when an Overlord grade Unit enters the battle, may it be a Character or Overlord Ally. The skills are pre-set and categorized into 7 types. Even when multiple Overlord Units with the same Beat Up Skill enter the same battle, the skill will not stack. Trivia: Without much game significance, both Beat Up and Overlord use the same hangul which shows their relation: The Kings, Lords, Supreme and Suppressors wield the enemy suppressing skills. Boss Mode Changes Various changes to all Boss Modes in the game (World Bosses, Guild Bosses etc). Staring with World Bosses, they have been infused with evil energy flowing from the other dimension and obtained "Beat Up" Skills on their own. *Hellfire Golem - Decreases player's Defense Penetration *Abyssal Hydra - Decreases player's total Single Target damage *Shariet - Decreases player's Skill Damage *Cerberus - Decreases player's total ATK Shariet's Varman Family was especially buffed in terms of damage output. Additionally, Guild Boss modes as well as Revenge of Belphegor have been increased in terms of overall difficulty as well. Score points may therefor differ from the previous patch. PvP game modes such as Arena, Tag Match and Guild Battle have also received damage calculation revamps, adjusting the damage taken. No further details. Pub Battles The Adventurer's Shelter , renamed from "Pub Battles" in the pre-patch teasers, is a new non-competitive game mode. The game mode works for the player himself as faces off two random teams of the player's pool of normal allies at random. Those two teams created from the player's own pool face off against each other. There are gauges undeneath the potraits which display the strenght of the ally. During the battle preparation the player will have a time window to "bet" "Medals" on one of the teams by tapping the corresponding banner at the top (red or blue party). When the player wins the bet he receives "Medals" which can be exchanged for items in the game modes own shop. The Shop offers exchanges for Darkness Scrolls, Transcended Essences and SSS Ally tickets. :This article will be more in-depth at the end of the week. As its a very simple game mode, this short summary should suffice. More important articles will be worked on in the meantime. Thanks you for understanding. Soul System The Soul System allows Overlord units to Enhance using "Souls" , also commonly refereed to as Hon or Horn by players. Souls are "special energy crystals" created from 5 SSS grade Allies. 7 Types of Souls exists, representing the seven Classes in the game. Despite being stored and view-able in the regular Ally lobby, Souls cannot be used for battle, neither in the main party, as Helpers or in the Arch Buster. They do not consume storage room in the ally lobby, even though they are stored in it. They were introduced to the Korean game version with the Second Impact patch. Soul Creation Kr_patch_soul_button.png Kr_patch_soul_creation.png Normal SSS Allies feature a "Soul" button (혼 제작) (img 1) which grants access the Soul Creation window (img 2). Any "Soul" button will lead to the same creation window. The window that opens will feature the creation for Souls of the class analog to the selected SSS Ally's class. For example, clicking the "Soul" button of Dark Knife Freyd, who is a Rogue, will open the creation window for Rogue Souls. In said window, players can then create 1 Soul of the corresponding class by selecting and consuming 5 SSS allies of that class from the available units presented in the UI, in addition to , per 1 Soul. Souls are then added to the Ally Lobby under "Normal Allies" (last tab in the ally lobby). Soul Exchange Kr_patch_soul_change_button.png Kr_patch_soul_change_window.png Players can also choose to exchange their Souls of one class, to obtain Souls from another class, in case that they are bestowed with too many of one and too little of the other. In order to convert Souls, players must access the "Soul Conversion" (혼 변환) button, found in the buttons menu of their Souls in the ally lobby. (img 1) In the opening window, players can then convert 5 Souls of one type to another type using 1 of that type's Soul. The desired soul can be selected with the menu to the right, and will be consumed to turn the 5 Souls into its type. No further cost other than the 1 Soul is needed. For example, you can convert 5 Rogue Souls into 5 Archer Souls by using a Archer Soul as the catalyst. In total, this results in a net loss of 1 soul. Misc New Area, Level and ARCH Buster *The new 5.3 area "White Earth" has been unlocked *Level 129 The ARCH Buster can now be used in two stages of the new area, highlighted on the image. Upon attempting to enter such a dungeon, a pop up with a tick-able box will appear. The tick-able says Play and runs the Arch Buster with the current settings through the dungeon. Note that while XP is earned, the 4 allies and the currently logged in Character waiting in the Inn-lobby will receive the XP, not the units inside the Arch Buster (except if those are also in the lobby). Charater Upon enhancing a Character to level 15 with the Referral System, that Character automatically awakens to Overlord level, rivaling the Overlord Units in power. Additionally, the Character benefits from the same Overlord Race Aspects as the Units. Additionally, the Character will benefit from the class' Beat Up Skill. In the new Skill tab "Beat Up Skills" (패기 스킬) the player can view that unlocked skill. Character Smart Info Kr_patch_character_smart_info_1.png Kr_patch_character_smart_info_2.png Pressing the Character Icon in the lobby now opens a smart info window which displays all sorts of information. The first tab (img 1) will show (from top to bottom): Name, Title (changeable here now via the highlighted button), Level, Referral System Level, Challenger Dungeon Level and Runes Level. The second tab (img 2) shows the donators for the Gear Link. Tapping the magnifying glass will lead to the unit's inventory. Challenger Dungeon Minor changes to the Challenger Dungeon. The party icons have been moved to the bottom of the screen. Additionally, reaching level 120 with one character of the account unlocks the challenger dungeon for all characters of that account. The strength and overall difficulty has been decreased for all stages in the dungeon. Guild Siege Battle Changes Next Monday on the 25th there will be a small maintenance in order to implement the following changes to Guild Siege Battle. The duration of Siege has been reduced to 30 minutes, and the in-game icon in the gorge will now constantly show a timer, counting the remaining time. They also mention a more major change upcoming. Others * ARCH Buster increased stats and equipment values across levels. * 2 New Accessories (translations inside the Accessories article. **Acquire all Transcended units **Acquire all Taeryang * Tag Match has Challenges now Teaser Posters Teaser 3 *From one of the images we can identify the unit stars to a certain extend. If what we see is true, that the Overlords top the Transcended with 1 star (and all darkend as well!) they might introduce us to a new class (SSS-U-?). And with it, to much superior race aspects, which could spell the death for units such as Transcended Greysoul once and for all (at least against parties with Overlords), because a superior grade resists lower class debuffs such as insta kills. Remember, Transcended have 7 stars. *All Characters share Adventure progression *New Retention Effects for Taeryangs *WB/GA/RoB Buffs *Guild Siege changes *Nebula Raid (new) Icon moved to Challenger Gorge *Raid Essences also granted for unsuccessful raid *Character information window *Class-specific filter in ally management (probably also for SSS for the Souls) *Challenges (from Arena) now appear in Tag Match after 2 straight wins *Arch Buster buff to stats *New race Accessory *Challenger Dungeon Floor Clear achievements *Chen and Arin center|600px Teaser 2 *Over'lord' System ! (Yes, Flint flipping typoed on the pre-reg image!) **For further reading, here is a great article for the origin and use of this hangul, as translator programms may give you "king" as a translation, even though its not the common hangul for the term. 패왕 - paewang on namuwiki *Beat Up System, seeminlgy exclusive to the Overlord Units, being more powerful the lower the "enemy's rating" is *New Character unlockable skills *Spirit System, a new resource necessary for enhancing the Overlord class. 5 SSS of the same class create 1 "Spirit" *Pub Battles, details in the pre-reg blog post *Ion and Ranran center|600px Teaser 1 *New Area "White Earth" *New "Obstacles" (The Titan Senate and new Monsters) *Lvl 129 *Ban and Miyu MK5 center|600px Category:Blog posts